In the past, as a technique of predicting an operation status of a train in future, there has been a technique of performing a precise prediction by calculating a train moving state on the basis of a signal condition or a technique of performing a prediction by simply adding a station-to-station required time and an arrival-departure time interval. In the former technique, prediction precision is high, but a calculation time is long. In the latter technique (the unit of station prediction), prediction precision is low, but a calculation time is short.
In the unit of station prediction, a station-to-station travel time and a station stop time are sequentially added to a departure time and an arrival time from a prior side in terms of time so as to calculate an arrival time and a departure time of the next station. For example, when a departure time of a precedent train is delayed, a time obtained by adding a last station departure time of a subsequent train to a minimum travel time between the stations is compared with a time obtained by adding a next station departure time of the precedent train to a minimum arrival-departure time interval and a calculation is performed while the later time is set as a next station arrival time of the subsequent train.